


Ask And You Shall Receive (A Definite No)

by raendown



Series: Follower Milestone Gift Fics [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Trying to convince Tobirama to do something he doesn't want to do is a lesson in frustration.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Series: Follower Milestone Gift Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145417
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Ask And You Shall Receive (A Definite No)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syusuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syusuke/gifts).



> Prompt word: obdurate

“No.”

“But-!”

“I said no, Kakashi.”

Having such terrible posture already made it very difficult to droop effectively so Kakashi shuffled a little closer to drape himself against his partner’s side instead. For his efforts he received a very flat look before Tobirama pointedly looked away again, deliberately focusing on the soup that didn’t really need much more focus than a few quick stirs. 

“What if I said please?”

“You already have,” Tobirama pointed out. “Several times, in fact.”

Kakashi thought about that for a moment. “I could add a cherry on top. Or a kiss. You like my kisses!” 

He wilted under the flat eyes that turned to pin him in place, quickly rallying up a brilliant smile. Or as brilliant of a smile as he was capable of. Without a mirror to check it was hard to know whether he looked as pleasant and agreeable as he was going for or if he was just baring his teeth like an animal. All those years of covering his face with a mask had really put a damper on his ability to parse out the right expressions he was supposed to be making. Tobirama, on the other hand, had spent a lifetime honing the sharpness of his disapproval until it could be considered a weapon on all its own. 

“Are you implying that I will not have any kisses from you unless I bow to this ridiculous request?” 

“Wait, no, that wasn’t what I meant. Maa, why are you so hard to argue with? I never win!”

“Now that would be sharing secrets, my love.” Tobirama’s dry tone belied the minute curling of his lips, just a hint of amusement creeping in. 

It was only a tiny chink in the man’s armor but that was all the opening he was likely to get. When his partner turned to pull some bowls down from the cupboard Kakashi followed after and ghosted one hand down the length of Tobirama’s spine just the way they both knew he enjoyed. 

“But I think it would look so nice! Just try it? For me?” 

“There is absolutely nothing you could say that would convince me to grow my hair out to such absurd length. I’m not sure where you got this idea from but I do wish you’d put it down.” Tobirama rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. “And then bury it where it will never haunt me again.” 

For a man who so often mocked his own brother’s histrionics he sure was dramatic when he wanted to be. Kakashi didn’t even try to smother the grin that stole across his face. There was only one person he had ever wanted to share his face with so he might as well let the man see what it was doing. If it happened to be laughing a little at his partner’s expense, well, he’d lost the knack for controlling that years ago so he couldn’t be blamed too much. 

Moving around to his partner’s other side, Kakashi leaned in until he could whisper against one pale ear while his fingers slid around to trace idle shapes against the opposite side of his partner’s neck. It still boggled him sometimes that a man like Tobirama could trust him so much as to let him get this close but that didn’t mean he wasn’t above taking advantage when necessary. 

“Just imagine how nice it would be to lay down at the end of a long day and let me run my fingers through your hair.”

“You do that already,” Tobirama pointed out. 

“How nice it would feel to just sit back and let me brush it all out for you, maybe tie it back in to a tidy little braid. You know how you like things to be tidy. There would be other practical benefits of course.” He very carefully did not laugh at the twitch that came for the word ‘practical’. “Warmer ears in the winter. No need for scarves, either, which means one less item of clothing to be used against you in case of an attack. Or on the opposite side you could add any number of weapons in to an updo and call them decorations like Lady Mito’s seals or the blades that the Daimyo’s wife always wears.” 

When his partner hummed contemplatively Kakashi triumphed, sure for a moment that he had won. Really the best method of getting his way with this man was always to point out the practical reasons for giving him what he wanted. Then Tobirama turned to look at him with both sides of his mouth curled up and just one look at that blatant amusement told him he was wrong. He had absolutely lost this battle. 

“As much thought as you have clearly put in to this, my answer will remain no. I am not going to grow my hair out. Now, pass me that ladle so I can serve our dinner.” 

“Oh you are just cruelty walking,” Kakashi declared with a pout. He did hand over the ladle though. 

He was hungry, so sue him. 

“Yes, ever so cruel. Whatever shall I do to make it up to you?”

“Well if you’re asking-”

“No.” Tobirama was laughing now, the bastard. “Whatever filthy idea you’re pulling from the latest issue of those horrid books, the answer to that will also be no.”

Sometimes it was a terrible thing to have a partner who knew him this well. Kakashi pouted and sighed and mourned as obviously as he could and when none of that worked he threw himself down at the kitchen table to glare at the bowl of soup that was set in front of him. Stupid tasty soup. If he wasn’t absolutely starving he might have turned his nose up at it just for spite. A frown touched his brow and Kakashi picked up his spoon. On second thought, spite was apparently something Tobirama found terribly attractive so maybe it would be best to just eat.

He was trying to do just that when a set of sharp teeth nipped at the top of his left ear without warning, jerking a startled moan out of him. 

“Perhaps if you behave very well,” Tobirama whispered against his temple, “I could be convinced to apply a henge before taking you to bed tonight. Does that sound like an acceptable compromise?” 

“Nngg,” Kakashi responded with the last shreds of his intelligence. 

It wasn’t fair that Tobirama could see through him so easily but he supposed he shouldn’t really complain all that much. He may have lost this battle but in the end, if you looked at things the right way, he’d won the war. Tobirama could be as stubborn as he liked. Kakashi was still getting exactly what he wanted. 


End file.
